Talk:Health system
Crazy sam10 recently undid my comprehensive edit, which added previously missing information in addition to correcting false information. He further claims that I have done the references improperly. I am asking for moderation and council on this issue. What, exactly, did I do wrong? I beg that you would read our changes and seek to find who is truly at fault. Jaedrik (talk) 02:38, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :You added information that was already on the page in a much more complex way. It was unnecessary to add and only made the writing harder for other users to understand. The edit summary was quite clear about this. 02:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I did not add information that was already on the page, I removed the false information that was on the page and added the correct information. Please read. Jaedrik (talk) 02:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::You merely added rephrased information. I read though what you added it was simply what we had written out more complex. Please stop claiming we have not read your edit purely because it was undone. 02:45, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The original information erroniously states: "There are two steps in health regeneration: wounded, and healing. After a player is shot, he stays hurt with that amount of damage for about 3 seconds and is 'wounded.'" This is false, he is not in the wounded state for 3 seconds, he is in the wounded state for 5 seconds in every game that we know of, please refer to the references I provided for proof. Further, it made no distinction between the different codes between the games, the only way to account for this is to describe, in detail, exactly how the regeneration system works as it is known for each game. The statement "In the next 5 seconds, the health regenerates back to the full 100 and the player is 'healed'" is also incredibly misleading, it implies that no matter the current health of the player, he will always regenerate to 100 in exactly 5 seconds after entering this so-called 'healing' step. The only way to clarify the matter is to add additional information, which I provided with the necessary proof, the citations being valid. I also added previously missing information about the particular health regeneration of Modern Warfare 3 in the same manner as I did with the Call of Duty 4 information. There was invalid information in the Ballistic Vests reference as well, the ballistic vests do not increase health by 30, but rather 50, please check the source I posted as it is valid, not only that but you can test it yourself, as I have. Please reconsider. Jaedrik (talk) 02:55, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It says "increases health by 50" on the page already. So the information was not incorrect. You just added a bunch of damage numbers as well for no real reason which merely made the page more complex for users to read. 02:58, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::What Jaedrik added was NOT already there, as the information currently on the page is incorrect. How can you say the wrong information (health regeneration starts after 3 seconds and regenerates in 5 seconds) is the same as the correct one (health regeneration starts after 5 seconds and, depending on the game and the amount of health, regenerates either instantly, regenerates 10 health every 0.05 seconds or regenerates 1 health every 0.05 seconds)? Please stop claiming you read his edit, because you clearly didn't. -- 02:59, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::"It says "increases health by 50" on the page already." - "In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Support Strike Package introduced Ballistic Vests, which increases a player's health by 30." - Learn to read. -- 03:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I would like to know how "The Support Strike Package introduced Ballistic Vests, which absorbs 50 damage before it is depleted", which is my edit, and " the Support Strike Package introduced Ballistic Vests, which increases a player's health by 30", which is the original, are the same. Besides that, please look at the wealth of information added about health regeneration that was not already there, as I have enumerated above. Jaedrik (talk) 03:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Please don't use your own IP in an attempt to make it look like you have more support than you actually do. 03:07, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : 79.197.232.240 is not me. I do not pretend to have support. Jaedrik (talk) 03:09, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::That is a lie. Furthermore to quote the page itself "The vest itself adds 50 health to the player, allowing them to survive longer.". This shows the page was indeed correct, and that the edit was not needed. You then continued to harass me over the edit before moving it to the correct page. 03:11, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't know what will make you believe me, but my IP is 65.182.164.233, and to quote the page in its current state itself "In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Support Strike Package introduced Ballistic Vests, which increases a player's health by 30." Jaedrik (talk) 03:14, November 23, 2013 (UTC)'' :::::If you bothered to look up Jaedrik's IP, you would know it's not a lie. Please stop, before you embarrass yourself even more. -- 03:14, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm not so sure why this anon and Jaedrik are trying to pass random forums posts off as proof, nor am I sure why they're being so ardent in putting their edits back which didn't even use these references correctly. Please stop trying to argue your nonexistent points, especially if you're going to throw insulting undertones in them. 03:21, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : Perhaps, then, you will trust the game code? For MW3, which my changes were derived from: http://pastebin.com/Q6KvZAtv and for CoD4, which my changes were derived from: http://pastebin.com/2E5duAk1. These two sources were cited, in that 'random forums posts'. I am despairing, sir, and I pray that I have not insulted you in any way. I can't see how any of my previous speech was insulting, please show me and I will correct my behavior if I do indeed see the insult. Jaedrik (talk) 03:25, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::If you had linked those then it would've been easier to see where you were getting your information from. 03:33, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::I request that the links I have placed remain in-tact, that is where the original discovery was found, and it should be credited as such, furthermore, those two pages are clearly accessible from the link I provided. I thank you for your understanding, sir. Jaedrik (talk) 03:38, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::No I don't understand why you've decided to make this the most difficult thing in the world. Link the source code or your edits will be undone until you link the correct source. 03:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I feel like I deserve credit as the one who published its discovery on that forum, much like how Drift0r is cited via Youtube, or Marvel4 or anyone is cited for information. Besides, the information is now publicly available, if you wish to edit my previous changes with the source code, go ahead, but I tell you nothing will be lost if you use my provided link, as that was the original public publication of the proper interpretation of the code, and provides the sources itself. Proceed however you wish, I only pray that the information is not incorrect.' 'Jaedrik (talk) 03:44, November 23, 2013 (UTC)' The references were done incorrectly. The page had originally stated ballistic vests give 30 additional health. The information changed to be more complex was done correctly as I feel it couldn't have been explained adequately otherwise. I feel Jaedrik's edits were fine. However, he was absolutely not in the right to insult any other user. Joe Copp 03:26, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you for your defense, good sir. If I did insult anyone I say I am sorry. Jaedrik (talk) 03:28, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: Today is a new day, and I request closure on this issue. This can be solved in a mutually beneficial way, and I have committed myself to finding a win-win solution for all of us, and I firmly believe that the edits I have provided, as they are, provide complete and accurate sourcing with comprehensive testing in regards to ballistic vests which can be replicated by anyone in MW3, and game code sourcing in regards to the changes to the description of the Health System, its interpretation being that so-called 'random forum post' which is my publication of the first proper interpretation of said source code. I wish to improve the quality of this wiki, and I believe that you do too, please allow it to be improved with the data I have provided. I will not lie that I, and colloquailly Marvel4 and Probaddie (who found the source code and helped interpret it respectively), want to recieve the credit for this discovery and improvement. If you will not allow me to improve the wiki on our terms, I regret to say that I will not modify my edits to accommodate the insulting changes that have been requested. I have no obligation to do so, and the information is now publicly available, if you do not wish to properly give the discoverers credit and do not wish to verify the ballistic vest testing yourself, you are more than welcome to edit the wiki with the correct information without providing any source, or while providing any source of your choosing. I pray that you understand me, as I have tried to understand and help you. Jaedrik (talk) 15:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I think I realize my mistake now, the references section goes above the "Gameplay Mechanics" section, correct? How come nobody told me this before? :O Jaedrik (talk) 15:44, November 23, 2013 (UTC)